House on Haunted Hill
by octoberlightning
Summary: Can they last the night in the house that a demon has 'fixed up' for them? Will have hurt!Dean and hurt!Sam and some torture scenes. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show of Supernatural, even though, at times, I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

Title: House on Haunted Hill

Rating: Rated R because of torture scenes and some language.

Summary: Can they last the night in the house that a demon has 'fixed up' for them?

Set: At the end of season 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show of Supernatural, even though, at times, I wish I did .

This is my first shot at a fanfic or writing in general so take it easy on me . Since I didn't want this story to go to waste, I thought I would take a shot at writing it. I don't have a beta yet so keep in mind that this is unbeta'ed until further notice. Reviews are appreciated .

Chapter 1

Sam and Dean were in a dingy motel room on the coast of South Carolina, researching about crossroad deals and hell-hounds. Dean was only 2 days away from his deal coming due. The one that he made to save Sam. He doesn't want to go to Hell but he doesn't want Sam dead either. Dean felt like he was at a crossroads, and both options led him to pain and torture. On one end, if he tried to get out of the deal, Sam would die and he would be alone in the world. On the other end, if he didn't do anything about the deal, the hell-hound will come for Dean on the day that the deal was due and his soul will go to Hell. He hated having to leave Sam all alone without anyone to look after him. As Dean was thinking those thoughts, Sam interrupted.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked, out on a wim, while he was looking at his laptop.

"What do you think I'm thinking about?"

"I don't know, I can't read your mind," Sam said while turning his head over to look at Dean.

"Well, you can read what you've been reading for the past 5 hours, that'll give you a hint," Dean said just to get him to shutup.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bother you," Sam told him in an aggravated tone of voice.

"Well, you did." Dean didn't mean to say that, it just came out of his mouth.

"Look, Sammy, I got so many things going through my head, I don't want you to add to them. I don't mean to be mean, I just don't want to be bothered right now, okay?" Dean stared off into space, not really looking at Sam because he knew he had a worried look on his face.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone then. But soon we'll have to talk to see if we can do anything about your deal. We've only got two days until it's due," Sam stated diligently as he turned his head back to look at the laptop screen.

"Yeah I know, we'll talk about it. Just not now, okay?" Dean got up and got ready to lay down on the bed he was sitting on because he was just wore out from worrying about himself and Sammy.

"Alright." Sam was just at a loss at how he was going to get Dean out of this deal. He had no leads on Lilith, or any demon for that matter, and it was two days before he would lose Dean forever. He was afraid of losing Dean because he didn't want to be alone either. Dean was the only family he had left and he would do anything for him. He shook that train of thought from his head and went to looking up more stuff about crossroad deals. He had to find something to help Dean.

Dean lied there for the longest, had a million thoughts going through his head. He heard Sam typing away on his laptop, but he wasn't paying that sound any attention. He closed his eyes just for a couple of minutes and he fell into a light slumber. Dean ended up having a dream that he was being chased in the woods by a hell-hound. That hound was one of the most fugly bastards he had ever seen, and he had seen plenty of them. He looked into it's eyes and all he saw was evil. He said to himself, "Oh, hell no!". He started running in the opposite direction, he tripped and fell over a tree limb. He was just about to be a hell-hounds chew toy and as soon as it got to him, he woke up suddenly. He sat straight up in the bed and he noticed that he was sweating, and his heart was racing incredibly fast. He realized that he was seriously scared, thinking that he will not be able to save himself, that he will be hell-hound food in a couple of days and that dream will be reality. He looked over at the clock beside his bed, it is a little past 4am. He only slept a few hours. "I guess it's better than nothing," he thought to himself.

Dean looked over in the bed beside me and Sam was fast asleep. He must've went to bed a couple of hours after Dean did. Anyway, he wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he was thinking. He figured out what he has to do to try to get himself out of this deal. He doesn't disturb Sam as he sat on the edge of the bed to get up. He put on his shirt, pants and shoes, and as he got up and headed out the door, he grabbed his jacket. He headed to the Impala, went to the trunk and opened it up. He got out a book and started looking up how to summon a demon, not just any demon, a high level demon. He found the ritual out of the withered book and got the things out of the trunk of his car to do it with. While he was finding all of the stuff, he kept on thinking about how Sam was going to react to him summoning another demon but right now he doesn't care. He's wanting to find some way to get out of this deal so he was going to do whatever it takes, as long as they didn't hurt Sam.

Dean ended up driving to an abandoned building that hasn't been used in quite a while. He figured that would be good spot to summon a demon since there will not be any people around for the demon to kill while they were talking. He kept on having second thoughts about this whole thing but then he reminded himself about why he was doing it. He got his duffel bag, that had all of the weapons and items for the ritual in it, then, he headed cautiously into the building. He knew this was the only way to save himself and to save Sam as well.

Let me know if I should go on or not....


	2. Chapter 2

**(just to let you know, Alastair holds all the contracts in this fic and Lilith is a lower demon than Alastair)**

**House on Haunted Hill Chapter 2**

**As Dean was walking into the building, he glanced around him to make sure there was no one around. He went toward the stairs to the second floor and found a pretty big room. He figured that would be an OK place to summon a demon. He cleaned off a spot in the middle of the room and got out the chalk. He drew a symbol on the floor, from the book he read before, and got out all the supplies. He wasn't sure which demon he was going to summon so he came prepared. He put his favorite gun in behind his shirt and put a vial of holy water in his pocket. He had the book that had the ritual, 3 black candles, an incense burner, the incense, a pack of matches and his knife because for the ritual, you have to use some of your own blood so they can find you.**

**He knelled by the candles and lit them. He got up and went over to the incense burner and cut his hand, hissing as he done so. As he read the incantation from the book, he grabbed a match and scrapped it gently on the back of the matchbox it came in. Once he was done with the incantation, he dropped the match into the incense and let it burn until it was completely out. **

**It was completely silent for a few moments, then he heard something down the stairs. He was determined to stay where he was at so he did not move. He waited for someone to come up the stairs but he saw no one. For a couple of seconds, he thought he done the ritual wrong but as soon as those thoughts came and went through his mind, he heard a gruffled voice from behind him, "Well, hello Dean."**

**Dean turned around and saw a middle aged man standing about 20 feet from him. Dean replied, "You have me at a disadvantage, I don't know who you are."**

**"I'm Alastair. You should get to know me real well when you die in a couple of days since you will take an eternal stroll to the fiery depths of Hell." Alastair was just standing there grinning at Dean.**

**"What are you grinning at you sick piece of shit?" Dean looked relaxed, but he was ready for anything when it came to Alastair.**

**"The fact that you think that you're going to get out of this deal by making another one. You're going to Hell either way so why even bother?"**

**Dean stated, "There's nothing wrong with me trying now is there?"**

**"No, but you won't get anywhere because any deal-making is off. Sorry, Dean. You are going to have all kinds of fun being down there in Hell, you'll have a blast. I'd love to hear you and see you suffer once you get there, but I have to stay here and do some fun stuff around here after you're gone."**

**"Why? Why can't you do it now since you seem all so powerful."**

**"Oh, I'm more powerful than you could even imagine, Dean," he said as he started to walk closer to Dean. Dean put his hand on his gun he had on his back belt, just in case.**

**Alastair moved his hand and flung Dean over against the far wall. There was a loud thud when Dean's head hit the concrete wall, dazing him temporarily. He just laughed and asked, "What do you think about me now Deano?"**

**Dean painstakingly looked at Alastair with his weary eyes and told him, "You son of a bitch! I'm going to tear you in half."**

**Alastair just chuckled, "Oh, I'd really like to see you try. From where I'm standing, you're in a pretty bad spot right now, Dean."**

**Dean tried to get himself to move but Alastair was holding him against the wall pretty good. There was no way for him to escape. He was thinking of another strategy that he could go with but was coming up with nothing. How was he going to make it out of this situation alive?**

**"How about I make you an offer that you just can't refuse?" Dean said desperately to the very confident Alastair.**

**"Oh, you make me an offer...that's cute. But like I said before, any kind of deal making is off."**

**"Then why did you show up in the first place when I summoned you?" **

**"Because I couldn't pass up the chance of getting ahold of your little brother now could I? A few of my pals are in the hotel room right now, carrying Sam to a special place I set up for you two." Dean looked scared as he was wondering what they were doing with Sam.**

**"You better not hurt him or I swear to God I will kill you, don't think I can't you stupid ass." Alastair put up his hand, facing Dean. He was choking Dean and he couldn't move no matter how hard he pushed against the invisible force keeping him on the wall. He tried to breathe but the grip was too tight. His vision started to grow dim and he still couldn't breathe. Just as he thought this was the end of him, the grip on his neck was taken off and he gasped for air. **

**He just started grinning again and said, "I'm not going to let you go out that easy Dean. I am going to give you one last chance since I am feeling a bit generous. I have this little mansion set up on the other side of town that has all kinds of sweet knick-knacks and boobie traps that you and your brother are going to love. If you make it out of there alive by the end of the night, I will make your contract null and void. If you don't make it, well, you can guess from there. How does that sound to you Dean boy?"**

**"What does Sam have to do with this?" Dean questioned as he was still trying to get air in his lungs.**

**"He's just convenient and I don't want him to try to stop this deal by looking for you so he is a part of it too. Plus, I have to see if he will make it through too. It's going to be sweet to see how you two make out."**

**Dean was going over in his mind if he should even do this or not. He didn't want Sam to be involved but it seems he already was. He had to get to his brother somehow and it seemed like the only way he could do that was to take Alastair's offer. **

**"So, what do you say Dean? Deal or no deal?"**

**"Okay." Dean whispered to himself.**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."**

**"I said okay. Deal." Alastair was very pleased and he was just so happy to see that Dean was willing to put himself through all of that torture. "This is going to be fun to watch. I'm getting something out of it after all." Alastair thought.**

**Alastair let Dean off of the wall so they could make the deal. Alastair had a knife and he sliced his hand open so he could shake hands with Dean's hand that he had cut for the ritual. Dean held his hand out and Alastair grabbed it and they made the deal. **

**The next thing Dean knew, he was in the basement of some kind of a house. It was pitch dark, so dark to where he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. He searched around for Sam. He heard someone breathing on the other side of the room. He crawled over there and felt around to see if it was Sam or not. It was, thankfully. He could tell by the shaggy hair of Sam's that it was him. Dean shook him to see if he was awake. He wasn't so he would just have to keep trying to wake him up so they could get this night overwith. "I just hope I'm doing the right thing," Dean thought.**


End file.
